


Burn It To The Ground

by clindzy



Series: All I Can Breathe Is Your Life [3]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie's life as she knows it comes crashing down around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn It To The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback to when Liz found out the truth about Tom.

**Black. White. Red.**

That's what Liz saw as the truth sank in about the man she called her husband. Tom Keen, spy. She rolled the thoughts around in her mind, unable to comprehend, put the pieces together of what she'd missed.

Her fury threatened to boil over; Red had tried to warn her but she had been so sure that it was all part of his master scheme. Now, after months of him being the only true constant in her life, Liz had to wonder what exactly she knew about her life at all. That thought scared her more than a little. 

Her attempt at interrogating her 'husband' went nothing like she planned; she shocked both of them by breaking his thumb. Her lack of forethought cost her the upper hand, leaving her broken and with enough anger to take on at least a dozen Blacklisters.

Red chose that moment to walk in, surveying the damage to her house and herself before remarking, "Lizzie, personally I would have hired a decorator."

His levity was enough for her to misplace her forced steel exterior and disinterested attitude - she uncurled herself out of the blanket and hauled herself off the floor, launching herself straight into Red's arms.

Shocked, Red stood there awkwardly for a moment before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Oh, sweetheart. I only wish I could take away your pain."

Liz swiped at her tears angrily. "My entire life with him was a lie! I don't know what to think or feel about anything right now. All I know is that you have been the only steady thing that I can count on, day in and day out."

Red brushed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, kissing her cheek and then her forehead. "And I always will be Lizzie. Tom may have burned his life with you to ashes but I will die before I let that happen."

And from the embers, a new fire was stoked.

 


End file.
